theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman: The Series
Slenderman: The Series is a miniseries (possibly series) created by Sci100. This is his second project on TEE, the first being the popular series, The End of Wikia. Plot Each Episode deals with a new family who has moved into a new town. However, the town holds many historical deaths... and dangerous secrets. One of these include the monster roaming the forbidden woods of the the town.... the creature who kidnaps children and adults, Never to be seen again. It will take everything and more to escape from the Slenderman.... Season One: Adams Family Season Two (unconfrimed) Season Two of Slenderman: The Series is a possibity. If there was to be a Season Two, the season would focus in a New York town near New York City. It would expand to a 10 episode season, and focus on proxies, a two parter focusing on the Raze once more, and expand further into the Slenderman mythos. Remember, this is if Season One is successful. The Characters The Adams Family Pastor John Adams: The Father of Ashley and Michael Adams, and the husband of Sarah Adams. He is a devoted pastor who moved to a far, remote town in Oregon. From the moment he arrives, he gets an eerie feeling about the town, from its citizens to the rumors. Rumors of a mysterious man with a white, blank face and a black suit who kidnaps children. While he doesn't beleive it at first, events begin to cause him to believe in the Slenderman. Sarah Adams: '''The Mother of Ashley and Michael Adams, and the wife of John Adams. She is a newly started mystery author, working on a new novel while becoming a waitress at the local cafe. She is the first to see Slenderman, and is subject to being terrorized by his constant watching. She avoids him multiple times, however she sees Michael drawing strange drawings. Drawings scaring the entire town... and possily dooming the family... '''Ashley Adams: '''The Sister of Michael Adams and the daughter of John and Sarah Adams. She's a 15 year old Teenager following her pastor dad and author mother to a new strange town in Oregon. Like her mom, she is one of the few in the family to see Slenderman before strange events occur. She's adventurous, curious, and starts to date a guy in her school, but apparently someone doesn't want her to be happy.... '''Michael " Mike " Adams: '''The Brother of Ashley Adams and the son of John and Sarah Adams. He's a 5 year old kindergarter who likes to be alone. He's the first one to meet Slenderman, but survives only due to the principal arriving and being taken by Slenderman instead. He begins to draw cryptic drawings of him... drawings scaring the citizens of the town, and beginning what once was buried again... The Citizens '''Mayor Jack Tylers: The Mayor of the Adam's new town, he and the rest of the town are superstious folk. While he goes to church and believes in the Lord, he fears the Adams Family... espically the youngest member, Michael who is drawing darwings... of a figure he met a long time ago... Lady Tuzi: '''The oldest citizen in the town, a believer in Slenderman and the secondary antagonist. She is a superstious and somewhat crazy woman, and was a shaman in a lost forgotten yet evil tribe. Now... she warns Sarah and Ashley to leave the town... before they are taken by the one thing she fears the most. Later she makes a deal with Slenderman. '''Jake Jackson: '''Ashley's Love Interest in the town. He's never belevied in Slenderman, and warns Ashley to not be scared by the gizzers. However... his life and everyone else's will soon change. The Creatures '''Slenderman: '''The Slenderman is the main antagonist of the series, eeriely appearing in different points of the series. He is stalking the Adams's Family, which surpisingly has been able to outwit him multpile times. However, Slenderman always gets what he wants. And what he wants is 4 human souls.... '''The Raze: '''The Raze is Slenderman's ally and messenger. He is set to appear for the first time in the episode with the same name as him. He is almost as dangerous as Slenderman. Fans Sign it.... before he gets you. #��_�� �_� I am Nightwing, creator of Nightwing Jr. (talk) 20:23, August 3, 2013 (UTC) #THE ULTIMATE ULTRON, '''18:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Galleries Slenderman avi.png|Slenderman Picture promo Trivia *This is based on the Slenderman mythos *This is also based on American Horror Story. Category:User:Sci100 Category:Series Category:Slenderman Category:EPICNESS